1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and in particular to a socket for easy mounting of light tube.
2. The Related Arts
For a backlight module of liquid crystal display (LCD) that use uses a light tube as a light source, to mount the light tube, connection is often done with mechanical snap fitting. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, schematic views showing the conditions before and after a light tube of a backlight module of LCD is mounted to a socket are given. The socket 200 comprises a base 202 and two symmetrically-arranged resilient metal plates 204, 206 extending upward from the base 202. The two resilient metal plates 204, 206 each form, at a middle portion thereof, an outward projecting retention section 208, 210. The light tube 300 comprises a tubular body 302 and a lead pin 304 electrically connected to the tubular body 302. To mount, the lead pin 304 of the light tube 300 is pressed through an opening 212 formed at free ends of the two resilient metal plates 204, 206 of the socket 200 down to the retention sections 208, 210 so as to fix and electrically connect the light tube 300 to the socket 200.
However, to set the light tube in the socket, force is required for pressing down. This may easily cause deflection of the lead pin of the light tube, or even breaking the tuber body of the light tube. It also needs forcibly pulling out the lead pin of the light tube in dismounting the light tube and this may also cause deflection of the lead pin of the light tube or breaking the tubular body of the light tube. The mounting process is quite time-consuming and the operation is hard to handle.
Thus, it is desired to have a novel structure of socket to realize easy mounting and protection of light tube against damage, while ensuring electrical connection of the light tube.